I'll Be Waiting
by RevolutionSasuSaku
Summary: Set after the final duel. (Revolutionshipping)


She never knew love could hurt that much. How could she? She never felt that way before until she met him. Well, until she heard his voice actually, that special day years ago when he saved her. She laughed as she thought of that. She couldn't even believe it, it sounded crazy. His voice was all it took to fall for him.

Tea played that day in her mind over and over again but only this specific moment was what mattered the most. The moment that started it all. Even if she couldn't see his face, something inside of her ignited just by hearing his voice. His deep and confident voice. In the beginning, she didn't know what was that she felt, she thought it was only a crush but as the years passed and she spend time with him and got to know him a little better she knew that she was in love with him.

She never told anyone how she felt. That way it would be better. She didn't want to destroy their friendship by admitting her true feelings. She knew that he didn't feel the same. He never said it but it was obvious from the way he treated her. He only saw her as a friend and nothing more. It hurt. It really hurt to feel such a strong feelings towards someone and not be able to tell him because it would destroy your friendship. And it hurt to know that this person does not feel the same way about you. But mostly, it hurt to know that one day eventually you'll have to say goodbye, that one day he won't be here anymore. For some time she seemed to have forgotten that he had to leave, that he didn't belong to this world and now that this day has come all she wants is to turn back time. But she can't.

Tea stands there speechless with the sadness written in her eyes, watching her one true love walk away from her forever. She can't handle such pain so she repeats all the memories she and Atem shared together the past few years. For a moment she smiles but the smile immidietly fade when she came back to reality and remembered that Atem is leaving. She couldn't take it anymore. This was too much, the pain was too much. She screamed, finally letting all the pain come out of her and disappearing to thin air. But it wasn't enough. That wouldn't make her forget him. And she didn't want to forget him.

 **XxX**

Atem walked towards the open door, to his Ancient friends and family, thinking of what he's leaving behind. Thinking of who he's leaving behind. He didn't even look back. He knew that this was for the best. They could never be together anyway. But he wished to the Gods they could. He remembered all the moments they shared, good and bad and somehow he managed a smile.

Do you know what's the best part of their story? The part which makes him fall harder for her? The day he first saw her. He was supposed to be a soul trapped within the Millenium Puzzle, a soul that darkness had took over. A soul without a heart. Or better, a soul with an unbeaten heart for the last 5.000 years. Till he met her. Till he first lied his eyes on her and the 5.000 years old unbeaten heart started beating again, waking up slowly from her deep sleep. It sounded cliche but yet so beautiful. But now, everything comes to an end.

He had lose himself somewhere in the darkness but then suddenly she came and helped him by pulling him back to her own world of light. How could he ever let her go? How could he just walk away without even say goodbye? He would never be in peace if he didn't tell her how he really felt about her. Now he can understand that. Suddenly he heard a scream and he turned arournd only to find Tea on her knees screaming and crying. His heart ached for the only girl that he ever loved and will ever love. He rushed to her and kneeled in front of her making her look back up straight into his amethyst eyes and him to look at her oceanic blue eyes. Her eyes was what he loved most in her. They had the color of the Nile, a clean blue. Such an innocent color.

"You shouldn't let tears come out from those beautiful eyes of yours." Atem said while wipping her tears with his thumb. He couldn't see her crying, especially for him. He had used to see her smile almost all the time. She was always the one who cheered them up and never lost hope even when there was none left. Tea wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him and keep crying on his shoulder. She didn't want to let him go. She wanted him to stay. No, she needed him to stay. Atem wrapped his arms around her waist, gladly returning the hug. He felt her tears falling to his shoulder and all he wanted was to wipe them away and bring that beautiful smile of hers back.

"Please...d-don't leave. Stay with m-us." Tea said correcting herself the last moment. She wanted to tell him so badly but she was scared.

"You have no idea how much I want that but unfortunatly, I can't. I have to go to the afterlife, this is my destiny." Atem said dissapointed. There was nothing he wanted more than stay here with his friends. With her. But it was impossible and both of them knew that.

"No, there has to be another way. That's not fair." Tea shouted while crying and looked down again. This is not fair, why did he had to leave? He hasn't live his life. It ended so suddenly in such a young age. Why couldn't he just stay and live a normal life now that the world was safe?

"Tea, listen to me." Atem said and lifted her chin up so he could look at her beautiful eyes. "There's no other way and yes it might not be fair but none said that the world is fair. My life ended years ago but yours has just started and I want you to live it happily."

"I'll never get to have a happy life without you." Tea shouted. How can he say something like that? Hasn't he figured out yet how much he mean to her?

"Why not?" Atem asked.

"Because I love you." Tea shouted without thinking and once she realized what she said she covered her mouth. Atem widen his eyes in shock while he replied the words that Tea had just said to him. The words he thought he'll never hear. Did she really feel the same way? Did she really loved him?

Tea looked else avoiding his gaze. She couldn't believe that she just admitted her feelings to him. She wanted to but she was just too scared of rejection. When she kept her feelings to her without telling anyone and keeping them as a secret, she at least could pretend and she could be near him without feeling embarased or sad because he didn't return those feelings. Now all she could do is wait for him to say that he doesn't feel the same. How much she didn't want to hear that. But she thought that it was better like that. She wouldn't have to keep it a secret anymore and she wouldn't feel bad that she didn't tell him her feelings before he leaves. She felt a big weigh leaving her now that she finally relieved the truth after all these years.

Everyone stood there looking at the two before them. They all knew about Tea's feelings, it was something that she couldn't hide as much as she tried. But what they didn't knew was how Atem felt. Could he possible feel the same way? Could he love Tea? Everyone was waiting for him to say something but he just seemed to standing there frozen looking at Tea. Yugi could she the pain in Tea's eyes and he wanted to slap Atem for making his best friend feel that way. Why couldn't he just answer? He makes things worst by not saying anything at all.

Atem was in a loss of words, he couldn't speak nor move. He didn't know if this was a dream or the real world. He never thought that Tea felt the same way about him. How could he not notice it? Was she trying to hide it like he did? He looked into her eyes and saw pain. But why? He then realized he hasn't say anything yet. Does she thing he does not feel the same? Probably. He watched her start crying again and he did the one think he longed to do for the last 4 years he knows her. He crushed his lips on hers. Tea was shocked but she then wrapped her arms around his neck once more and kissed him back. The kiss was slow but still passionate. It was like he was trying to tell her how he feels. After a while they pulled back begging for air.

"I love you too." Atem finally said. Tea smiled. She was so happy that he felt the same way but it still didn't change the fact that he had to leave. "You made my heart beat again when I didn't even know I still had one." Atem continued. Tea thought, did he really felt this way? Did he really meant that? She couldn't believe that this was really happening. Atem did really loved her back. That was all she ever wanted.

"How am I going to live without you?" Tea pulled away and asked.

"You will. I know you're strong." Atem replied knowing that she will make it. She's too strong to give up, plus she has their friends by her side.

"It's so sad that our story has to end that way." Tea said.

"My love, our story will never end." Atem said and smiled at her. Tea looked at him confused. "I'll tell you something..you're going to live a long happy life and follow your dreams and one day when your happy life comes to an end we can be together again. Till then I'll be waiting for you." Tea stood there looking at him and thinking about it.

"My Pharaoh you have to go, the door will not stay open for long." Ishizu suddenly said. Atem looked at her and nodded. Both Atem and Tea got up and looked at each other.

"Please, don't forget me." Atem said and kissed her one last time. Tea kissed him back while thinking that this is their last kiss. They pulled away and Atem walked towards the door again and this time without stopping.

"I'll never forget you Atem. See you on the other side." Tea shouted to him. Atem raised his hand and his thumb up in agreement. He walked passed the door and his clothes changes in to his Egyptian. The doors started slowly closing and Tea took a step forward but Joey stopped her. She watched as the door closed fully and she felt the tears coming and begging to be released but she didn't let them. She thought of what Atem said. She would live a normal happy life with her friends, follow her dreams, go to New York and become a dancer as she always wanted and then when the years have passed and her time on earth has come to an end, she will go to the afterlife and be with Atem forever.


End file.
